World After Death/Issue 18
Vince watched as Robert and Trevor rolled Luis' body in a rug it felt wrong to Vince before the plague rolling someone in a rug would be like a killer getting rid of his victim but now with no coffins or way to cremate effectively it was for burying loved ones. Trevor held something up to Vince it was Luis' bronze necklace. "Figured you'd like something of him to hold on to." Vince took the necklace and put it in his coat pocket. "Thank you." "Dad?" "Yes, sweetie?" "Luis. Luis said he loved you like his own. He wanted me to tell you that." Hearing this made Vince hurt even more inside. Luis was always his friend. Vince felt like he wasn't as close to him as he should have been. Memories of the two spending time together haunted his mind now. "T-thank you, Rachel." "I'll send Jorge out to take Luis to the field for burial. We have to go have our little chat with Devin," Robert said "I'll be there in a minute." Vince said with a low tired tone. "Alright, take your time." "Trevor can you take Rachel inside, please?" "Sure. C'mon kid." Lindsey put a hand on Vince shoulder affectionately. "You gonna be okay?" "I'll be okay not sure when. Just give me a minute alone please." "Alright." Vince waited for her to be out of sight he knelled to the body now wrapped in rug. Vince thought it looked wrong Luis didn't deserve this wrapped up like some animal but at the same time it was all they had. "I know I wasn't there for you when we were kids I left you behind a lot." Vince stopped as his eyes watered he wiped them on his sleeve. "God dammit, man I'm sorry, sorry for all that, for everything. What you did for Rachel... I'll never forget that." "Sorry to interrupt," Jorge said from behind. "Robert wanted me to take Luis to the fields, told me what happened. I'm sorry, Vince. I know those words don't mean shit but yeah." Vince stood up. "They do and thanks. Listen just be careful with him, okay?" "I will." "And Jorge. About Carmen I'm sorry I know she's like family to you." "She is but she's getting her final moments with Matthew I'm glad for that. And thanks that really does mean a lot." "No problem." ---- Vince walked to the front of the main gym to the outdoor basketball court he saw Robert and Lindsey standing over a figure on the ground it was Devin clutching a bleeding leg in his hand's. Robert turned to Vince. "Here he is, we can begin." "What is this shit? A fucking jury duty?" Devin said with a snort. "No it's a committee, we decide what happens to you." "Is that right? Why didn't Nathan get this treatment?" "Because he didn't need one everyone wanted the fucker dead even you don't act like you didn't." "Seems pretty small. You three make all the decisions, eh?" "There were four of us." Vince said with bitterness in his tone. "Oh and what happened to him?" Vince kicked Devin in the jaw with the tip of his boot. "You fucking killed him!" Lindsey grabbed Vince's hand. "Vince, don't." "No, Lindsey. Luis would still be alive if it wasn't for this piece of shit." Devin spit out a broken tooth and glob of blood. "Take it out on the 'bad guy' fucking typical with people like you." "Don't even you started this shit. We're finishing it. We won, Devin." Robert said. "If that's what you want to think. Tell me something though. What happens to Caitlin gonna kill her too?" "We haven't voted on killing you yet. And Caitlin is gonna be fine she surrendered, we're letting her in our group," Robert said. "I suppose she'll be useful if you need your dick sucked or one of the women needs her pussy licked, that's about all that slut is good for." Devin said with a chuckle. "You sick fuck, she was one of your people," Lindsey said angrily. "Enough of this shit what's it going to be guys? Kill him, Lock him up or let him out on his own. I vote kill. Lindsey?" "Kill. The other two are just too risky." "Vince?" Vince took a deep breath. "Kill him." Robert pulled out his M1911 pistol and pressed it to Devin's forehead. "Last words?" Devin looked up locking eyes with Robert. "This place it'll never last it never does. At some point the infected will swarm this place. That or some group with more people and guns than you will take it one of the two. Just enjoy it while it lasts." "Goodbye, Devin." Robert pulled the trigger splattering blood and brain on the chain link fence behind Devin. "You two go inside get some rest. I'll get rid of Devin." Vince and Lindsey walked inside the gym. Jorge following behind. "I'll get him in the ground soon, Vince I just wanted to see Carmen before she y'know." "I understand go on, man." "Hey Jorge I'm sorry but was there anything... left of Alex to bury? Just give it to me straight man." Trevor asked. "I'm sorry, Trevor. I couldn't find anything the biters th-they got him. We're still going to make him a grave I promise." These words struck Trevor like a train. One of his childhood friends his last real connection to the old world was gone, completely gone not even enough left to put in the ground. He felt light headed he could barely stand. "Yeah, alright thanks." Trevor walked past him and though the main doors. "Trevor, wait," Shelby went after him but Jorge stopped her. "Let him go." "I should be with him." "Just give him some time alone he'll be okay." ---- Carmen and Matthew were on the far side of the gym away from the others. Matthew was holding her hand, Carmen was sweating,breathing softly and shivering. "I'm sweat-sweating but I'm col-cold. That's fun-funny." "It's not funny don't say things like that." "It's okay, sweetie." "No, it should have been me that took that bite. I should be on the one on this bed, goddammit. I'm just fucking burden." No. Don't you say that," Carmen responded with surprising energy. "You're smart, you're strong and you're going to prove it to these people and to-to everyone." Jorge approched the pair. "Sorry, Matt just wanted to see her." "It's okay, Jorge." "Hey, Jorge thanks for coming." Jorge ran his hand though his hair. "Yeah... Goddamn I'm gonna miss you, girl." "I'll miss you too. Listen can you do som-something for me?" "Look after Matthew for me teach him how to use a knife better he-he'll nee-need to know." "I will Carmen I promise you I will." Carmen laid her head back on the pillow. Jorge could tell she was on her last moments. "I'll leave you alone." He walked back to the others. "I'm so sorry, Carmen for this god I wish I could have stopped it." "Don't-don't be sorry. It's not your fault just promise me... promise me you'll be strong... please, Matthew." "I will I promise. I love you Carmen I love--" Her hand went limp and loosed it's grip on his. "Carmen?" Her eyes slowly shut. Matthew started crying holding her hand to his face praying she would come back. "God damn poor guy I can't even imagine what that feels like," Mike said. "Didn't you lose your wife?" Jorge asked. "I did but mine didn't die on me she packed up left for California my son went too, it's a shitty feeling but nothing like what Matthew is going through." "My wife ran out on me as well. It was more my fault that she left but it still sucks." "That it does." "Anyway I better go take care of her, see ya around, Mike. Give me a hand Steven?" "Sure thing." Jorge returned to Matthew the man was reduced to tears. "i got her man, I'll make sure she doesn't come back." "Are you sure I can-" "Matt... you know you can't just stay here I'll take care of her." Jorge genteelly lifted Carmen in his arms. "Get the door for me, Steven." "Let me help." Matthew stood up but was unable to keep his footing due to the sharp pain in his hit he fell over. Steven rushed to his aid. "You okay, dude?" "No I'm not I-I can help." "Matthew just stay here, man as soon as i get her in the ground I'll come get you. You don't need to see any of this." "Alright... I'll stay," Steven helped Matthew back into his chair then left with Jorge. ---- Trevor walked around the court yard his mind was clouded his vision blurry. He couldn't handle the idea of his last friend being completely gone he had to see it from himself. Trevor approched the area where Alex died he could remember every detail. Alex was saying something panicking as he usually did and then boom just one loud boom and he was gone. Trevor could see the blood puddle and what was left of a shredded carcass of a human he bent down to it. "Oh god..." Trevor grabbed a small piece of torn green fabric it was part of Alex's shirt he knew now he wasn't sure before but now he knew this was basically all that was left of his old friend he clenched the fabric in his fist. He noticed something lurking just ahead of his. A biter this one looked different as it came closer Trevor could recognize it. A young black kid in a sports jacket the football player Corey now among the dead. His face hand hands were covered in blood he was probably one the biters that devoured Alex. Trevor threw the piece of fabric on the ground. "Motherfuckers." Trevor pulled out his hatchet and waited for Corey to come within range the biter razed it's arm and snapped it's hungry jaws it's teeth coated with blood and bits of clothing. Trevor slammed the hatchet head into the things forehead it fell to it's knees. Trevor swung the hatchet into his head once more he did so several times until Corey's head was an unrecognizable pile of mush. Trevor didn't even notice Caitlin standing behind him. "Um am I interrupting something?" "No. What do you want?" "Jorge is getting Luis buried just figured you'd like to know. And uh, sorry about you're friend I don't even think I knew his name, but yeah I'm sorry he died." "His name was Alex and don't be, wasn't your fault. The guy was all I had left of before, damn it's just now dawning on me. I mean there are a few others but they're probably dead or gone either way I'll never see them again... fuck." Caitlin hugged him. "I'm so sorry for everything that monster did to you and your people. I'm gonna prove myself here I promise." Trevor awkwardly returned the hug, unsure of what else to do. "Yeah, thanks." ---- Much later it was dusk the entire group stood in the field Luis and Carmen had been buried and a grave was made for Alex. Everyone was quiet as Robert spoke. "These past few days a lot has happened to us, things I'm sure we'd all like to forget. But we come out of this stronger we've over came the odds bought ourselves more time to be alive... at the coast of others. It's a cycle we'll always have to go through hell it was before it's just a lot more prevalent now. Carmen, Alex, Luis all of them they died for this. We'll never forget the sacrifice they made. We'll keep this place going, we'll add it it, make it our own. We'll survive. Would anyone else like to say anything?" Everyone remained silent. "Alright that'll be all thanks for coming, everyone." Matthew stayed at the foot of his wife's grave. "Sorry, Jorge I just need a minute." He sighed. "Maybe more than a minute." "Take as long as you need, Matt I'm here with you." Trevor trailed off alone lost in a thought. Shelby wanted to go with him but decided to leave him alone she walked with Mike instead. "Worried about Trevor?" Mike asked her. "That obvious, huh?" "Well of course it is it's good that you are. I'd be worried if you weren't. Anyway, I feel bad for him, Trevor is a good guy reminds me of myself at that age. I'm sure he'll feel better soon." "Yeah but it's not just Alex I know he was Trevor's best friend and it's sad that he lost him. But, Mike... he, he killed a man. I'm just not sure how I feel about that." "Neither do I honestly never had to kill anyone I was sitting pretty on a big ship during my entire service in the Navy. Listen I know I'm not helping much here but if you're really concerned about him sit down and talk with him. He loves you and I'm sure he'll come around if talk with him." Shelby smiled. "Thanks, Mike you always know how to make me feel better." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked inside the gym. The kiss surprised Mike, he knew there was no romance behind it just a thankful little peck no matter how much he wanted love to be in that kiss. He re-pressed the feelings he had for her. "For fucks sake, Michael she has a boyfriend." Mike said to himself. "Everything okay, Mike?" Vince asked as he approched the main door Rachel by his side. "Oh yeah I'm fine. How are you holding up?" "Best I can. I know Luis wouldn't want me to be all depressed, but I can't help it I knew the man my whole life. Went the same schools, hung out together all that stuff. I'll never forget him, Mike." "Luis was a pretty good guy may have been hard to see that to some but he was i know he was. How are you Rachel?" "I'm okay just sad." "I hear you." "Hate to ditch ya, Mike but I wanna get Rachel to bed I need to try and get some sleep myself." "Yeah, no problem. Goodnight, son." ---- Vince couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried he looked at his watch already close to two in the morning he looked at Rachel she had finally fallen asleep. Vince slowly stood up and quietly walked out of the gym. He was surprised to see three other figures on the basketball court. Aaron, Robert and Lindsey. Robert greeted him. "Hey, Vince couldn't sleep either, eh?" "Yeah, you could say that." "Yep, same for us. Want a beer?" "Why the hell not," Vince took the can cracked it open and took a long sip. Aaron lit a cigarette and took a drag. "Hell of a day," he said. "I just feel like shit after everything that's happened," Lindsey said. "Yeah. How's Emily, Aaron she knows none of that is her fault, right?" "I don't know, Vince she's a tough kid to read I told her it wasn't, but telling someone it's not their fault usually does nothing so I just don't know." "Yeah might be better if I talk to her. Hell of a speech earlier, Robert." "Thanks, Vince. Felt a bit corny to me but it was all I could think of to say." "I thought it was nice, it cheered me up a bit," Lindsey said with a smile. Robert returned her smile. "Just a bit?" "Yeah, just a bit." Vince finished the beer and tossed the can over the fence. "I'm gonna try to sleep again, catch you guys later." Robert and Lindsey said goodnight. Aaron simply nodded while taking another drag of his cigarette. Vince walked inside the gym to be greeted by Rachel she was wide awake, like she was never asleep to begin with. "What are you doing up, Rachel?" "You could have told me you were going out." "Sorry, hon I was just out for a second. Is something wrong?" Rachel took a deep breath. "Dad, I want to learn how to shoot better and go on runs." Vince thought he misheard her. "Excuse me?" "I want to learn to shoot first of all." "Why?" "Because I have too. I could have protected myself today if I knew better. Luis' died because of me I have to make up for that." "Luis' death wasn't your fault, honey." "It was, dad and you know it. Don't act like it wasn't." "You know what? You're right you should learn how to shoot. Going on runs that's a different story we'll work to that." "You mean this or are you just saying it?" "No I mean it. We'll start soon I know Lindsey said she could teach you. I think Luis would want this for you." Rachel hugged him. "Thanks, dad I promise I'll make you proud. I'll make everyone proud." she went back to bed. Vince looked up at the ceiling. "She'll make you proud, Maria." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Michael Hood *Aaron *Steven *Jorge *Carmen *Matthew *Devin Brooks *Corey *Caitlin *Corey (Zombified) Deaths *Devin Brooks *Carmen *Corey (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Devin Brooks *last appearance of Carmen. *Last appearance of Corey (Zombified) Previous Issue: Issue 17 Next Issue: Issue 19 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost